Prince Of Persia - Darkness From The Past
by author soumo
Summary: Just when the prince was at the end of his adventures, a new danger awoke.
1. Chapter 1

PRINCE OF PERSIA - DARKNESS FROM THE PAST

Chapter 1 : Beginning of a new danger

At the end of the journey of the prince the sands which took the shape of Kaileena was going back to the island of time with the dagger of time...

Kaileena: Thogh the prince is safe now I have to find a way to recreate my body and travel back to past.

Unknown Voice : Everything is all right now , Isn't it?

Kaileena: Who is this ?

Unknown Voice : You think your beloved prince is safe and I will forgive him for what he has done to me?

Kaileena: It... It is the dagger of time.

Unknown Voice : No fool. I am the dark prince. My spirit is captured in the dagger of time now and I have no power now because all the sands are in your control but soon they will be mine...

Kaileena: You are fool. I am the empress of time . What ? aaaaaa...

All the sands which were in the form of Kaileena was absorbed by the dagger of time and it fell from the sky in a market of Babylon.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Things from past

In the other places...

Harbour of Babylon: A ship was catching fish...

Fisherman 1: Look what I've found.

Fisherman 2: What is it ?

Fisherman 1: It is a medallion . I think that it is made of gold.

Fisherman 2: Let's sell it in the market.

Room of the vizier in Maharaja's palace:

Soldier: The vizier is dead now. Quickly clean his room . It will be the throne room of India of the new king.

Servant: I've found a strange stick.

Soldier: Give it to me. I will send it in Persia to our new king.

Quickly call a messenger.

A market of Babylon:

Spirit of Dark prince: I've absorbed all the sands of time but I need some magic to make my own body.

But how can I find that ? My spirit is captured in this dagger.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Recalling

Dark Prince : How can a man be so selfish ? I did everything for prince . He says that he has changed his fate . No I

have changed his fate . I saved his life in two critical conditions. If I had not appeared the prince would have been

killed in the hand of that lady guard and...and when he was falling in the pit of darkness and was going to die it was I

who saved his life. What he did to me ? In response of my advice of turning back time what did he say ? "_Be gone with _

_all of your dark powers and do not trouble me again." _I think that turning back time , his father would be the king. So he

didn't take my advice and betrayed me. He is too selfish. I have always wanted his good and in reply he only gave me

humiliation. Be ready prince . I will make sure that you meet your fate. I will make sure that you die in my hand .

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Declaration

Prince : Farah, everyone is calling me the new king . What do you think ?

Farah : What is wrong then ?

Prince : I never wanted be the king . I was thinking to declare something.

Farah : What?

Prince: That I am not their new king. I will just rule in my father's name.

Farah: I know that you are very much sad with your fathers death. Don't hesitate.

You can proclaim it.

On the other side...

Merchant : Look a dagger . But I have not seen a dagger like this before. Let's take it.

Dark prince: At last I am moving. How hard is to admit that your spirit is captured in a

dagger.

A soldier came ...

Soldier: Listen everyone our prince is throwing a party on the occasion of his wedding.

Everyone must come to the palace.

Dark prince : If I had a body, I would have surely spoiled the party.

Merchant : It is really a good news that our prince is getting married with the princess

of India. I will surely go to the palace tomorrow and gift my new dagger to prince.

Dark Prince : Ha! Ha! Ha! Very good decision .

Tomorrow...

Prince : You all know that we are gathered here for the announcement of Farah and

my wedding but I have one more announcement.

People: one more ?

Prince : You all know that my father and brothers are all dead . So I should be the new

king but I never wanted be the king . I will only rule here in my fathers name.

A few moments later...

Merchant : I want to gift it to our prince.

Soldier : He is busy now . Give me that I will give him that later.

Merchant : OK .

Soldier : How beautiful is the dagger ! I will keep it.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Revival Of Dark Prince:

A few moments later...

Messenger : I have brought this staff for our new king.

Soldier : He has ordered not to call him the new king . Call him only prince.

Messenger : I will inform others about it. Please give it to the prince.

Soldier : OK ! You go now. Nice staff . I will keep it too with the dagger.

The soldier went to his room and kept it in front of the dagger of time and then returned back to his duty. Now...

Dark Prince : What is it ? Is it the magical staff of that vizier ?

Yes. Now I have found the magic I needed.

All the magic of the staff was absorbed by the dagger of time. A black smoke filled the whole room and took the shape of the dark prince. A daggertail was hanging in the room. The dark prince attached it with his left arm using the magic of staff and turned into his old form...

Dark Prince : Yaaaas . I am back in action . But I have still a problem. I will still be weak if I don't kill anyone . I must find a way to fix it . So I have to get out of this palace with being spotted by the prince as he knows my problem.

At that moment the soldier returned to his room...

Soldier: Who are yo... ahhhhhhh...

The dark prince jumped out of the window and safely landed on the ground using his daggertail to hang with a bar nearby , captured a horse using his daggertail and headed straight to harbour.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Enemy is Unknown:

The dark prince killed every people whom he saw on the way to the harbor. On reaching the harbor he saw the two merchants with the medallion...

Dark Prince : This is the medallion that can protect a man from being affected by sands of time. I want to kill the prince as a human. He should wear this. I will not kill this merchants.

Merchants : W-h-a-t kkkind of bbbeast is this ?

Dark Prince : You two listen carefully . If you don't want to be killed soon, go and give this medallion to your prince and do not tell anything about me . Do you understand ?

Merchants : yyy-eee-s.

The dark prince captured a ship and headed straight for the island of time...

Dark Prince : The island of time will help me to be stronger and remove my difficulty. I should bring some people with me so that I can kill them on my way.

On the other side...

Prince : Who killed these people ? Nobody protested ? Was he so strong ? My brain is not working.

Soldier : My lord , two merchants want to meet with you.

Prince : Bring them.

Merchants : Sir, we have found a unique thing . We have come to present you this medallion.

Prince : This medallion is the last relic of sands of time. Is my enemy related to sands of time ? I do not understand . I have to find my new unknown enemy.

To be continued...


End file.
